


bloom, like a flower in the dawn

by gayshina



Series: the laziest asshole's story (and cant put it in one) // withered orchids [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (or their meanings.), Gen, Language of Flowers, Serial Killers, Triplets, Writing on the Body, a few sentences, also random memes as well, and moonbase alpha, like twitch chat, text format for only like.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshina/pseuds/gayshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't worry, guys," She coughs out, muffled underneath the blanket that resembled an azure sky with childish, silver stars printed on it- the morning sky before the sun arises to its majesty. "I'll be fine," The younger triplet reassures her brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bloom, like a flower in the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> FOR MY BESTEST FRIEND @gemdvst ON TUMBLR!!!! ;wwwww; (my own tumblr is @bunnieswiki hmu)  
> more credit to her tho for the Good Idea. this is all based in the uk but i dont live there so if i did anything wrong correct me- i obviously haven't written in a while too
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. title isnt a jhin reference i swear to god

"Hello everybody!" A cheerful voice announces, the students of the campus instantly turning around to their radios. After the three hour music program, the radio of the college hosted a talk show each Thrusday and Tuesday, from 7 pm to 12 am. Occassionally, some would fall asleep during that but some others remained awake, holding cups of coffee to listen to their three pleasant conversationalists.

"After that long music program, I think it istime to pick up some discussion topics which we were prompted to talk about in our webpage on the college website, where you can also visit and leave us topics to discuss," A male voice begins talking now, as the three talkshow hosts prepare their scripts about the long-awaited discussion show which happens twice a week. "So, before getting into the topic which everybody would love to listen about, it is time to talk about..." The cheerful, feminine voice starts talking again, before being interrupted. "The weather, of course and the traffic which everybody cares about, even non-college students."

"You interrupted me, Victor!" A slap, not harsh nor meant to hurt, more of a gentle and scolding strike on his arm was heard. "Sorry, sorry, Sophie! I won't do that again," The boy- Victor, apologizes, as the aforementioned host scoffs at him. "Anyway, after that," The third host speaks. "It is time to get into the weather. Today is pretty cold, 10 celsuis only and it is raining, so please do notforget your umbrellas at home if you think of going outside, business or not," He lets out a small, teasing laugh.

"And now, to the traffic, brought to you by miss Hiyoko Yukimura!" As soon as he says that, the audio feed is switched over to one with heavy rain, the droplets rapping against the material of the umbrella Hiyoko held. 

"Hello everybody," She coughs momentarily on the microphone, the ugly and deafening sounds of her hand trying to clean her microphone are heard. "Sorry for that," She apologizes, stifling another cough. "You seem to be in a bad condition, Hiyoko," Sophie comments of the coughing, heavily implying she might have a cold. "Jus' for you, Soph," She responds, clearing her throat. "Anyway, the traffic. It's pretty bad, everybody's stacked up to leave right now. I wouldn't advice, for any Sheffield citizens to go by the motorway network M1 at junction 33, better go by the M18 network." She finishes her sentence and what she had to say, coughing once more. 

"And thank you for your time, miss Yukimura, now back to the scheduled discussion topic. The most voted one is to talk about the Serial Killer on the loose. A huge thread went on and on and is still going!" Victor exclaims, Sophie's finger on the shared tablet of the show. "A lot of you have an alternate name for them, but they have not signed their name yet, only flowers engraved on one's skin is the only sign that excludes them from the other killers." Sophie speaks into the microphone placed on the desk, still focused on the tablet's bright screen. "And the fact that their murders are absolutely brutal, as shown by linked webpages to their victim's corpses. Which I may add, is rather disturbing."

"You get disturbed by everything, Ed, jeez," Sophie murmurs, looking away from her much older sibling.

* * *

The show went on, surpassing the 12 am limit and being forced to leave. Each one of the college students was on edge, thinking about the horrific crimes, even the siblings themselves.

"I think we did good," Edward is seated on the driver's seat, with Sophie on the back and Victor on the passenger's seat, buckling up their seat belts. "Hell yeah we did, we just had to stop it there," Sophie comments from the back, seated exactly on the middle of the seats. Although afterwards she is thrown into a violent coughing fit, calming down after a few minutes.

"Not even my sister listens to what I say on the radio about the damned umbrellas," Edward sighs out, the car halted because of the red lights, placing his head on the wheel just for a minute in disappointment.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?" Her two older siblings ask Sophie, which was covered in heavy sheets and blankets for two days now. "Don't worry, guys," She coughs out, muffled underneath the blanket that resembled an azure sky with childish, silver stars printed on it- the morning sky before the sun arises to its majesty. "I'll be fine," The younger triplet reassures her brothers. "Besides, mum, before she left wanted me to be able to take care of myself well, so you needn't worry, eh?" She can't help but mention her mother, which loved them all, but passed away. Victor cried and locked himself in his room for days when that happened and Edward cursed the Gods above for doing that. Sophie was in a much worse condition but she managed to get their spirits up.

"Alright, but if anything happens-"

"I know! I'll call at the radio station and what not, I've heard these over thirty times, now go. Don't worry about me. Just go," She shoos them away, Sophie's voice noticably weaker, her hand peeking out to point at the door.

* * *

"Hello everybody," Victor says into the microphone, the studio's aura gloomy, noticed by both brothers. "It will be just the both of us, Victor and Edward here. Sophie has gone down with the flu, sadly and cannot speak. But fear not, she will be better after a while. So, we have been asked to please please talk about the Serial Killer again. We will dub him, because of the better lack of an alias..." Edward begins to think, the studio being silenced.

"F-Flower bud?" He says, with Ed chuckling. "Of course not, maybe... hm, I don't know, let's just call him Water Lily."

And the show progressed with no worries, until a rather concerning comment, posted on their webpage which was updated every five seconds.

 

**anonymous091710: guys your signal is super bad!!!! did sophie curse you??? D:**

**anonymous1: Imagine if she actually did.**

 

Edward breathes on the microphone, tapping it slightly. "Can you hear us?"

 

**anonymous20: jesus fuck whats goin on up there lol**

**anonymous7: probably the rain affecting the signals. you don't know. but ed, we can hear your voice, just distorted is all. just cancel the show for now, perhaps?**

 

"She spoke too much, now she's forever silent." A robotic voice speaks, not controlled by either parties, Edward and Victor. Both of them look at eachother in panic and fear filled eyes, Victor hyperventilating. The comment thread, however, was on literal fire.

 

**anonymous5788: Oh shit.**

**anonymous96: rip sophie dudeeeeee i likd ehr**

**anonymous305: Oh boy!**

**anonymous304: This sure is a mystery, am I right?**

**anonymous20: HeyGuys**

**anonymous1: sumolounge.com**

 

The irrevelancies of each comment section that existed in the Internet however began, with spam, various keysmashing and yelling about Sophie, others freaking out. Much like the two hosts, which would seem to be permanently two instead of three. Victor was crying uncontrollably now, with Edward being forced to literally end the show in danger of their lives. They drove furiously and God forbid if they passed by any red lights, running in the rain. They don't- needn't care about themselves, their sibling was most likely dead. Unlocking the door and slamming it shut, they prayed for her to be intact and the door's hinges to not have fallen. They enter the room, each hint of light long gone since the moon taking the sun's place. Sophie laid on the floor, motionless.

"She might be sleeping," Victor says. He wished she did, almost prayed to the gods above for her to just have fallen from the bed. But the pool of blood and stab wounds on her arm showed otherwise. Edward kneeled to the side, patting her head and brushing stray strands of black hair behind her ears. As much as attitude she showed, they loved their younger sibling, as if she were a spark of light in the void and the black veil of darkness in their life.

She was so lively but now she's gone, a white rainflower engraved on her back as the killer's farewell.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> edit: forgot to mention but one the meanings of the white rainflower mean silence


End file.
